


I’m Right Here

by marvelwlw



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After Lilith lost her powers you were there for her, now it’s Lilith’s turn to be there for you after what happened to Maya.Warnings: Borderlands 3 spoilers!





	I’m Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Borderlands.

You were back at Sanctuary, you were with Lilith in her room. After Tyreen took Lilith’s powers you were there for your girlfriend. You knew what happened was hurting her but she wasn’t going to show that to the others, they needed her to be strong. But with you, she was able to be herself and show her emotions.

“With or without powers you’re still a badass babe.” You pulled her into your side, you ran your fingers through her red hair. “You always will be no matter what.”

Lilith smiled slightly, she looked up at you. “If you weren’t here I don’t know what I would do.”

You smiled at her before leaning down, capturing her lips in a kiss. “I love you, I’ll always be here for you.”

“I love you too (Y/N).” 

Lilith smirked before rolling over on top of you. She was about to kiss you but Ellie called Lilith letting her know that Amara was back with Maya. Lilith sighed but she smiled.

“We’ll finish this later.” She gave you a quick kiss before getting up.

You got up and followed her to the bridge. You knew Lilith was excited to see Maya again, you were too. Maya was your best friend, she was more like a sister to you though. 

While you were waiting for Amara and Maya to show up you couldn’t keep the excitement in any longer. Lilith looked over at you, she smiled and shook her head.

“You’re adorable you know that?” She said.

You looked over at her, you bit your lip as your cheeks heated up. Before you could say anything that was when Maya walked in. You smiled as soon as you saw her. 

“Maya!” You ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Maya laughed while she hugged you back. “It’s good to see you (Y/N).”

Lilith smiled as she watched you and Maya. She knew how much you missed her. It was nice having Maya back, it felt like old times.

**xxxxx**

“No!” You screamed as you watched Maya disappear. You looked at Troy, all you could see was red. “You bastard!”

You were about to ran up to him, you weren’t sure what you were going to do but you weren’t thinking clearly. How could you after seeing what Troy just did to your best friend. As you stood up you felt a strong hand grip your shoulder, holding you back. 

You turned around to see Amara, she gave you a sad look and shook her head. She knew how much you were hurting but she couldn’t let you do anything that could get you hurt or worse.

The whole way back to Sanctuary you didn’t say a word. All you wanted was Lilith and to have Maya back. As soon as you got back you went right to Lilith’s room. 

Once the door closed you sat down on the bed and broke down. You moved so that your back was against the wall, you brought your legs up to your chest and hugged them.

Lilith ran after you and when she saw you crying she was by your side in an instant. “Hey, hey I’m right here babe.” Lilith sat down next to you, she opened her arms so you could snuggle into her. “Shhh it’s okay, I’m right here.”

You wrapped your arms around her tightly, you nuzzled your face into her chest. “She’s gone!” You sobbed. “I should’ve done something… it’s my fault…”

Lilith pulls back slightly, just enough so that you were looking at her. She raised a hand up, she cupped your cheek. She wiped away your tears with her thumb. “(Y/N) none of this is your fault, you couldn’t have known Troy was going to do that.”

“I still wish I could’ve done something…”

“I know sweetheart, I know.” She pulled you back into her. 

Lilith wasn’t going to leave your side, she knew how much you were hurting and she wasn’t going to let you go through this alone. She’ll talk to the others later because right now you needed her.


End file.
